Full Circle
by Jinglelicious
Summary: A Niley Story
1. Chapter 1

Emily was on her way to the studio to meet Miley who was working on her new album. She wanted Emily to be the one to hear it before anyone else. Emily was already running late so she was a little panicky. She accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her phone and Miley's sheet music. She bend down to pick them up and looked up, it was the Jonas brothers.

Nick: "Hi Emily, So sorry about that, let me help you with it"

Emily: "No it's my fault, I wasn't looking"

Joe: "So what are you doing here? I heard nothing about your plans for the next album"

Emily: "Yea I haven't thought about that yet…im here to help a friend"

Kevin: "Oh cool! Which friend?"

Emily didn't know what to say she wasn't a good liar but Miley would kill her if she told them that she was around.

Emily: "Nah you don't know her"

Joe: "Oh come on, who don't we know in this business"

Nick: "These styles of writing looks familiar" He said and passed her the song sheets.

Emily: "Right…"

Nick: "Right then you looked like you were in a hurry, shall not hold you back"

Emily: "Yea, it's great to see you guys!"

Emily rushed off and entered studio 7

Joe: "I wonder who she is meeting..."

Nick: "That was Miley"s handwriting…"

Joe: "Oh…You Okay?"

Nick: "She's here…"

Kevin: "Nick we have work to do…prioritise!"

Joe: "Yea Nick Lets go…"

They said and left for Studio 2.

Emily: "So sorry that Im late"

Miley: "Nah its okay, I just finished up anyways…"

Emily: "Awesome lets hear it"

Miley played back her recordings with the music

Emily: "That sounded amazing…God I cant believe your voice matured so much over the years"

Miley: "Hah! Quit it"

Emily: "No seriously, though your style of writing still hasn't change…the content I mean…"

Miley looked down: "Right…"

Emily: "You know I bumped into them"

Miley: "I don't want to know"

Emily: "As in just now…"

Miley: "They're here?"

Emily: "Im afraid so…"

Miley: "Its fine, I'll be fine"

Emily: "Good! Now let's continue!"

Miley sat there and listened to her songs with Emily. It seems as though her voice was telling her a story.

At this time, Emily phone beeped and it was a text from Nick.

_Nick – Would you do me a huge favour? _

_Emily – What is it? _

_Nick – Mind leaving the studio just for a while? _

_Emily – Erm im not sure that Miley would want to talk to you…_

_Nick – Please? _

_Emily – Fine…you owe me one... _

Emily: "Miles, my manager is at the lobby and wants to see me. I'll go see what he wants…"

Emily left and Nick walked into the studio.

Miley: "Forgot something Ems?"

Nick: "It's me."

At the familiarity of that voice, Miley knew exactly who that was. Without facing him Miley spoke.

Miley: "What are you doing here?"

Nick: "We haven't spoken in months…"

Miley: "I know."

Nick: "I miss you…"

Miley: "I don't."

Nick: "Really? Then whats with all these songs…"

Miley: "No one said those were for you"

Nick: "Miley really…"

Miley: "Fine, maybe a few of them…"

Nick: "Would you just face and talk to me?"  
Miley turned around, only to see a well-built man with the most charming face ever. She felt shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. The first man she ever loved stood there in front of her, all grown up. Nick was surprised too. He saw photos of her but never like this. Miley legs went on forever and she had a healthy tan and looked amazing with her hair in a bun.

Miley: "I…"

Nick said nothing and walked towards her. He held her by her waist and pulled her close to him and started kissing her. Miley didn't pull away, she felt safe and warm in Nick's arms. Miley was leaning against the table and Nick was right on top of her. Miley felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and got snapped back into reality. She pushed Nick away and started tearing. She couldn't believe what she did.

Nick: "Look Miley im sorry…"

Miley: "I think you should just go…Now."

Nick: "I didn't mean to"

Miley: "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to kiss your ex-girlfriend who happens to be dating?!"

Nick: "You're not just my ex-girlfriend!"

Miley: "Please go"

Nick: "But…"

Miley: "Now!"

Miley shoved Nick out of the studio and crashed on the couch and started crying.

Emily walked in and cuddled up with Miley.

Emily "Miles…"

Miley: "I will be fine…"

Emily: "Im sorry…"

Miley: "Nick's manipulative…I don't blame you"

Emily: "What? How did you know I left for him?"

Miley: "Your manager is a woman…you said he"

Emily: "Im sorry Miles"

Miley: "It's okay"

Nick walked back into the studio

Kevin: "Your timing is impeccable! It's your part!"

Nick walked into the recording room and started recording the songs on his new album, most of them were written by him for Miley…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Miley got out of bed. She stood by her window and thought. She could pretend like yesterday never happened and move on with her life. It's not like she haven't done it before. So she picked up her phone and dialled Liam. Liam picked up with a loud background noise.

Miley: "Liam where are you?"

Liam: "Erm, at my friends' place"

Miley: "Okay wanna meet up for lunch?"

Liam: "Sure, meet you there"

Miley washed up and took off, only to surprise her that Liam had already reached. Liam was hardly ever early. Miley went over and they placed their orders. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, a fan came over and asked Miley for autographs and photographs. Miley agreed to it but Liam didn't. He insisted that they were having their private moment and didn't want to be disturbed. The fans turned around and left, mumbling 'Bastard…' Liam overheard and stood up. He walked over and grabbed the teen and punched him in the face. Miley was stunned. She had never seen this side of Liam before. Liam then grabbed Miley and left the restaurant. They got into the car and

Miley spoked. 'Why did you just do that?'

Liam replied her 'I thought you didn't liked to be bothered' '

Yes, but…' Miley got interrupted by Liam

'Come on Miles, let's go'

Miley wasn't happy with what Liam had done but she didn't want to ruin things between them. She felt bad that she kissed Nick so she's doing all she can to make up for her guilt. So she decided to let that go and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Miley was at the mart doing some grocery shopping. She saw the item she was looking for and pushed her trolley towards it. She however didn't see the lady walking in her direction from the side and accidentally bumped into her.

Miley gasped and rushed over to the lady "God, im so sorry are you okay?"

The lady looked up and replied 'yea im okay, hey you're…"

Miley smiled at her 'Miley Cyrus…'

The lady looked at her and replied 'No…Liam's girlfriend…'

Miley looked at her confused. She never had people recognising her as Liam's Girlfriend. Most people can't get over the fact that she's Miley Cyrus. She's the most famous teen millionaire in the world…people recognises Liam as her boyfriend, not the other way around. 'Yea that's me…'

The lady introduced herself 'Im Laura, Liam's Ex-girlfriend'

Miley was shocked. She never knew Liam had an ex-girlfriend, Liam always denied it. 'Oh, I never knew Liam had an ex…'

The lady replied fast 'He dumped me for fame'

Miley was confused 'Excuse me?'

The lady explained 'Well, that's what he told me, he said you could bring his career to the next level and I can't'

Miley was stunned. She didn't know whether to trust this lady or not, but the many signs of Liam being un-interested in her kept surfacing in her head. A big part of her believed her but a small part within her is fighting for Liam. She didn't know what to say or do so she just left the mart and hopped onto her car. She drove to Demi's apartment as Demi always knew what to say and do. She was about to pull up into Demi's driveway only to see a familiar white mustang had already beat her to it. Nick and Selena stepped out of the car and headed into Demi's house. Miley was twice as heartbroken. She drove off in the opposite direction but Nick got a clear look at the car license plate. He knew hurt Miley. And provided that hurting Miley is the last thing he would ever want to do, he felt really bad. Selena saw his face and can't help to be jealous. She knew Nick always had a thing for Miley but she thought that time would make him love her instead. She tugged him and dragged him into Demi's house. But she can't shake of the jealousy within her


	4. Chapter 4

Miley started tearing up. Her blurred vision made it hard for her to see the road clearly but she was in such a bad mode that she didn't want to lift her foot off the gas pedal. Then she saw an old lady about half a mile away. She didn't know what to do so she made a sharp turn that made her hit a tree. She was unconscious.

The next thing she knew was that she was wake in the hospital and Demi was by her side.

Demi smiled at her 'Hey, you're awake'

Miley was confused she had no idea what happened 'What happened to me?"

Demi replied 'you crashed your car a few blocks down my apartment'

Miley whined at her sore body 'Ow…That's gonna hurt for a long time'

Demi laughed at her and asked 'But what were you doing there and not stop by?'

Miley thought of it and everything that happened flashed before her. She teared and explained everything to Demi.

Demi hugged her and whispered 'Im sorry for not telling you but I didn't know how to…'

Miley pulled away from the hug 'No I understand, it's just not easy to deal 2 heartbreaks at one time'

Demi smiled 'So what are you going to do now?'

Miley replied 'I'll figure it out…'

Nick and Selena were waiting at the waiting room. Selena didn't want to come but she didn't want Nick to be alone with miley. Demi walked and out saw Nick and Selena.

She walked towards them and explained 'She's alright but I don't really think she wants to talk to you'

Nick stood up and so did Selena. He looked at Demi and said 'I need to see her…" Demi looked at Selena who seemed really angry and jealous at the same time. Nick walked into the room with Selena right behind him. Miley saw the two of them standing right infront of her and she was hurt. She started shouting at them and throwing things she could reach at them. 'I don't ever want to see the two of you ever again! Leave now! Go away!' Selena was pissed when the fruit basket got thrown in her face. She started yelling back at Miley 'Stop it, just because you're ex-boyfriend is in love with me doesn't give you the rights to do this you slut!' Nick pulled Selena out of the room and almost slapped her but his inner gentleman is holding him back. He scoffed 'She's not a slut and im not in love with you' Selena wasn't heartbroken to hear Nick defend Miley and say that he wasn't in love with her. She gave him everything, loved him with everything in her and this is how he treats her. Tears started to form and she asked 'What are you saying?' Nick replied without even thinking 'Im saying, I never loved you' Tears started flowing down Selena's face as she ran off yelling 'We're over!'

Demi looked over at the situation and didn't know what to do. Both Selena and Nick are her closest friends. She turned to Nick whom said to her 'Im going to check on Miley' He walked back into the room but Miley was still pissed.

He walked over and sat down beside her. Miley turned to the other side and said 'I said I don't want to see you' Nick stood up and walked over to face Miley. 'I broke up with her' Miley was indeed shock at the news. She sat up straight and told Nick 'That doesn't change anything' Nick nodded at her and walks towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and said 'I don't care how long it takes but I've always loved you, and will always wait for you'

Miley started tearing. She was lost and confused for the entire day she laid on the hospital bed not knowing what her next move is and she cried herself to sleep that night…


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor made it clear to Miley that she can be discharged in a few days as soon as her wounds shows no signs of infections. Miley didn't want to be discharged. She enjoys her days away from the media, away from everything. She knew that the day she left the hospital would be the day she had to start dealing with everything that she has been trying to avoid. Every morning in the hospital she wakes up to beautiful flowers sent by Liam…at least that's what she thinks. The flowers were delivered in person by Nick every night when she falls asleep; he leaves a note that make it seems like it's from Liam. Miley, being touched by 'Liam's' sincerity, decided to drop the thought of Liam being unfaithful to her…after all you cant believe every thing you hear.

A week later her wound seems to have closed up and the doctor approved her of leaving the hospital. She looked over and the doctor and pleaded 'can't I stay for a few more days doc?' The doctor was a little surprised since most patients can't wait to be discharged 'No I cant let you stay any longer, is anyone coming to pick you up?' Miley didn't know…she looked over the window and saw a huge group of reporters standing by at the exit. The doctor then said 'Anyone other than the reporters?' Miley took out her phone and called Liam. It's perfectly normal for a girlfriend to call her boyfriend to pick her up after all!

Liam picked up but didn't say a word. It seems like he accidentally hit answer…and Miley was listening to the entire conversation Liam is having with his ex-girlfriend Laura.

_Liam – Why did you go confront Miley? I told you to wait a few weeks I will have the money ready_

_Laura – I waited for 3 years…you said that Miley could make you famous in a few months…you said you would have our wedding money prepared 2 years ago!_

_Liam – Im getting there, I promise, please Laura give me a bit more time_

_Laura – My father questions me everyday…what do I tell him?_

_Liam – Tell him that I'll take care of everything!_

Miley dropped her phone…She couldn't believe that everything that happened in the 3 years were all lies. She wasn't even cheated on; she was used from the very beginning…

Miley blurted 'But…but the flowers…the…' She then heard a voice behind 'They're from me' She turned around and saw Nick…Usually the last person she wanted to see but strangely it makes her feel much better. She walked over and Nick embraced her in a tight hug…

He whispered into her ear 'I'll always be around, now lets get you home through the emergency exit'

Miley didn't say anything...she wasn't exactly thinking straight and so she just walked behind Nick who already got her bags with him. They got into his car and he drove her home. He walked her up to her front door step and said 'I don't think your parents would be happy to see me'. And again Miley not thinking straight, she said 'they're not home, come on in.' Nick settled Miley on her bed and tuck her in. He was about to leave the room when Miley grab hold of his wrist. This time, she was clearer than ever, and she said to him 'stay…'

Nick was little surprised that Miley would ask him to stay but this wasn't something he would be able to pass away. He looked into her beautiful eyes, smiled and crawls into her bed. Miley cuddled up in him and feel asleep soundly in his safe arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Miley woke up only to see that Nick is already awake and is just staring at her. Miley smiled at him and asked 'Why didn't you wake me up?' Nick smiled back 'Could resist waking up such a pretty face' they got out of bed and freshened up. Nick picked up one of her guitars and started to sing while Miley was in the shower. She came out and sees Nick halfway through a song.

'New song?'

Nick put down the guitar and stood up 'Yea, You're my best inspiration'

Miley smiled at him as they headed to the door. Miley stopped him as his hand was on the door knob and said 'Nick, I love you' Nick was a little shock but most of him was packed with bliss. He looked into her eyes and said 'I love you too…let's start over…' Miley nodded as they kissed.

They pulled away after god knows how long and headed down to grab breakfast only to see that Miley's parents have returned and Liam was there with them.

All of them were shocked and confused to see Nick walking down with Miley. Liam walked over and started yelling 'did you just spent the night with him?! How can you cheat on me?' Nick walked forward and shielded Miley from him. Miley whispered 'its okay…' and walked up to him. 'Cheat on you? Whats there to cheat on...?' She then filled Liam in on what she knows and Liam's face changed. Miley's father then kicked him out of the house. Miley then broke the news to her family about Nick and they seemed surprisingly accepting.

Miley thought that her life was all going to be alright now with Nick by her side…but it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days later Miley headed down to the studio to work on her album. She walked into her usual Studio 7 only to see Selena waiting for her there. She was shocked to see Selena who didn't seem very happy.

She stood up and walked towards Miley 'so I heard you're dating Nick now slut…' Miley furiously replied 'slut? Who's the slut that stole him away from me in the first place?' Selena and Miley then started yelling nasty things about each other which made Miley called security to escort her out of her studio. As Selena was being dragged out she turned over to Miley and mouthed 'Watch out…'

Miley wasn't exactly intimidated by her so she didn't think of telling Nick about it. But it did struck little fear in her. After all, she knew how far a teenage girl would go to get her lover back…there were no boundaries…


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later Miley was heading home from her Pilates class something happened...

It was dark and she was making her way to her car in the flickering basement. She saw a few shadows coming up behind her and just when she turned around, a few men; she couldn't exactly make a distinct count since she was busy screaming, overpowered her and pushed her to the ground. They then started to remove her clothing one by one. One of the men was filming down the entire process. Miley was completely helpless, she tried to shout but they were too many hands against her… She didnt know what to do.

Then suddenly a big shadow ran over and started throwing punches at the rapists…Miley was too frightened to witness everything as she curled up into a ball behind her car...


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out, it was Liam who saved her from the guys. He was waiting for her at the basement so that he could apologise to her since Miley isn't picking up any of his phone calls. He then drove Miley home since she wasn't in good shape to drive. He sent Miley to the doorstep and told her 'Im sorry Miley, but I still care for you, and I've already phoned Nick…He's waiting for you inside'

Miley smiled at him and said 'I forgive you'

She entered her apartment and before she could see anything, Nick rushed over and trapped her in a tight hug. He felt really bad that he wasn't around to protect her. They let go after a while and Nick told her that he have already called the cops and the investigation is on going. He also re-assured her that one of the bastards will eventually sell out their leader. Miley felt better instantly as she smiled at Nick and said 'Thank you, I don't know what I'll do without you…'

Nick then suddenly got down on one knee and took out a red velvet box. Miley was stunned 'Nick, Im not even 20 years old!'

Nick smiled and said 'Hear me out…' Miley looked at him confused…as he started to explain… 'Miley, I know we are young and all that but I want you to accept this promise ring that I will one day marry you when the time is right and protect you for eternity, I will never let anything like that happen to you again…' Miley smiled at him and nodded. Nick hugged her and spun her around a few times.

The end J


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Really hoped you enjoyed it...:)

Jingles.

Ps: Send me a follow request on twitter! I follow back jinglelingles


End file.
